703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Smocke55
| place= 12/20 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 20 | image2 = | season2 = 27 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 8/20 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 14 | days2 = 28 | image3 = | season3 = 40 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 8/21 | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 29 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 15 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 77 | totalvotes= 25 }} also known as Aromal is a contestant on , & . He also competed on The Genius and Big Brother 5. Survivor: Sumbawa Profile Name(Age): Aromal (18) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: India Personal Claim Of Fame: I was featured on an RHAP episode once :D :D .I submitted a question for a Trish Hagerty recap episode and Rob read it.Outside of that probably graduating high school (almost) top of my class Inspiration in Life: Mom Hobbies: Netflix <3 <3.Also I code a lot Pet Peeves: Tryhards 3 Words To Describe You: Lazy, Anxious, Friendly If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A good book for the boredom.Lots of food for the hunger.Pills for my anxiety. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Chet Welch Reason for being on Survivor: Unhealthily obsessed with the damn show Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I think I have the brains for the strategy and figuring out voting scenarios. I'm preeeeety shit at challenges so that maybe a boon or a curse. I just need to get my social strategy on point and I think I'll get pretty far. Voting History Survivor: Bora Bora Profile Tribe: Anau Hometown: Somewhere in India Current Residence: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Personal Claim To Fame: I hung out with Malcolm Freberg.......in a dream Inspiration in Life: My mom Pet Peeves: too many to list tbh Previous Finishes: 12/20 in Sum**wa Favorite Past Moment: Josephine's final words Previous Survivor You Respect Most: that guy who won the 4th season of Bangarang Previous Survivor You Respect Least: hexuslerren Why Did You Come Back?: I honestly think I was playing a good game last time and got cut short because of one stupid strategic error so I wanna prove that I can make it far! Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Aromal (21) Hometown: Kochi, India Current Residence: St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada Personal Claim To Fame: Chrissy Hofbeck liked a comment I made on reddit so much she screenshoted it and tweeted it Inspiration in Life: My mom Pet Peeves: ORGers who think they're Tyson/Courtney. They try too hard to be snarky and end up looking like a knock-off Corinne instead. Previous Finishes: 12/20 in Sumbawa, 8/20 in Bora Bora Favorite Past Moment: Josephine's Jury Speech Previous Survivor You Respect Most: I'm gonna put myself here cause if I put someone else and they end up being on the season it'll be awkward Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Tyler F Why Did You Come Back?: Last time I was so excited to be back that my nerves got the best of me and I ended up playing too hard too early, which led to me being a dead man walking most of the season. This time I'm more relaxed and in a much less hectic place in life so I'm back to give 703 one last shot. Voting History } |- | 5 | | |- | 6 | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | |- | 9 | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} ---- =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Sumbawa Contestants Category:Buru Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Sumbawa Jury Members Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Anau Tribe Category:Thotemanu Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Bora Bora Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Ouani Tribe Category:Annihilation Jury Members